Beyond The Stars
by Rasenramen
Summary: Aki tells Yusei of her past and how she overcame the crippling depression and anger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Yuesi sighed, staring up at the cracked and flaking paint on the ceiling. He lay on his bed, the snores of Jack, Crow and Bruno filling the room. It was peacefully quiet, if you count the snores as being quiet. He lifted his arm, staring at the dragon shaped head tattoo on his arm. 'The Crimson Dragon. It brought us all together, but at such a cost. We are lost in the history of fighting against those that have opposed the Crimson Dragon. Spanning thousands of years, the signers have been reborn over and over until, at last, it came to us. Me, Jack, Crow, Aki and Ruka. It asked us, without giving us a chance to decide, to fight in this thousand of years old fight. We had no choice but to agree. But is it what we really wanted? Ruka was afraid. She is such a young child. Jack seemed to embrace it. And wanted more from it. Crow, well, he just went with it. As long as he could work by our side, it didn't matter that he was involved. Aki hated it. She wanted nothing to do with it. As Divine had told her, or probably brainwashed her, that the mark was evil. That it would bring about the destruction of the world. But Aki learned in due time that it was not the truth. And she joined our side, albeit a bit unwillingly. And me? I just hope that this fight can end soon, and everyone can be happy. The future is unknown though. Many battles could be ahead of us. I hope everyone can make it out safely.' He turned his head, his eyes moving towards the window and stopping.

Yusei sat up, his sheets rustling. Quietly, he placed his feet on the cold stone floor, skin flinching a bit from the harsh temperature. Standing up, he walked over to the window, gazing outside. Countless stars filled the endless sky, and diffrent colours of distant galaxies swirled through the space. A shooting star shot past, reflecting in Yusei's serious blue eyes before fading away in an instant. A almost undetectable knock sounded, and Yusei turned towards the door, blinking. With a slight creak, the door opened, and the face of Aki peeked in. Yusei watched her as she took a step foward, gazing across the room before her eyes landed on Yusei. Motioning with her hand, she pointed to the door, the opened it slightly and pointed outside. Understanding, Yusei silently slipped on his sandals, moving swiftly across the room and up the stairs, his eyes curious. Aki went outside, her breath forming in the frosty air. Yusei slowly closed the door behind him, the click startlingly loud in the windless air. Yusei looked at Aki as she shivered. She was only wearing a night gown, with sandals. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, but she smiled at Yusei, her soft brown eyes shining. Biting her lip shyly, Aki took ahold of Yusei's arm and pulled him along. Yusei gasped, and trotted to keep up with her. "Aki? What is this about? Is something wrong?" Aki shook her head, long pink bangs swaying from the movement. "Just wait." she whispered. Yusei blinked. "Well. Alright. Can you tell me where we are going?" Aki panted from running as she replied, "The North Central Park. It's the best place." Yusei kept silent, his quick mind piecing what little information there was. 'North Central Park. You can get a really good view of the sky there. Aki. There is something you want to tell me. It's a message that's written in the sky I'm sure.'

Finally, Aki stopped, panting as Yusei waited beside her, barely even sweating from the run. Aki pointed straight ahead, towards a clearing on a grassy knoll, the vast expanse of space spreading above it. Yusei smiled slightly as Aki ran across the grass, fireflies flying away before settling down again. Yusei followed her, walking calmly across the park and siting down beside her, crossing his legs and bracing his weight with his arms. Aki sat daintily, her legs neatly tucked under her. She looked at Yusei, who was staring at the sky, taking in the whirlpool of stars before them. Aki closed her eyes, turning her head to look at the ground. "Yusei. I will tell you why I brought you here." She kept her eyes closed, but she could feel the intense gaze of blue eyes looking at her. "I'll listen. As long as you need me too Aki. Go ahead when you're ready." Yusei couldn't see it, but Aki blushed. Taking a deep breath, she started, her words tumbling out of her mouth. "You know Yusei, back when I was a child, I didn't know much of my powers, only that my parents were afraid of it. That one regretful memory, one that I still wish could' never happened..." (FlashBack.)

Aki smiled as she activated her trap. "Papa! Your attack has triggered my trap, and I..." She frowned as her father's phone rang. He answered it, and Aki trembled with anger at her father's words. "Yes? I see. Unfortunate. I will. Yes. Tonight? Alright. I'll be right there." He closed his phone, looking at Aki apologetically. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to go to a meeting." Aki gritted her teeth as hot tears ran down her face. "No Papa! No! You can't leave me! It's always like this! You always go do stupid meetings when you could spend time with me! Why Papa? Why can't you refuse one of these meetings! You're a mean Papa!" Her father gasped. "Aki! You know I love you and I always miss you when I'm away, but your Papa has to do these things. They're very important!" Aki shook her head as she cried. Wind blew around her as she activated her trap, black fire and purple roses blasting her father backwards into the wall, creating a huge dent. Cracks split over the walls, as her father groaned. Fire spread everywhere as Aki cried. Her arm stung badly. She looked at her arm, crying in fright as a red claw shaped mark burned into her skin. "Papa! I'm scared! Help me! Papa!" Her mom fled to Aki's father, supporting him as a trickle of blood ran down his face. He glanced at his daughter warily, noticing the red glow glow coming off of her arm. Flames licked through the air, sucking away all the oxygen. Aki staggered towards her father, tears running down her face. "Papa! What's happening? Papa!" Her father gasped at her. "S-Stay away. What are you? Don't c-come any closer!" But Aki advanced towards him, and he slapped her. "Stay away you monster!" Aki's mother gasped. "Dear!" Aki cried harder as a red mark formed on her cheek. "I'm a monster? Papa? Why would you say that?" Her father looked at his hand, eyes wide with horror. "A-Aki...I'm.." Aki turned and fled out of the house, ignoring her mothers cries. "Papa hates me. I'll run away. Then he won't have to see a monster like me anymore!" She ran through the night, tears flying away. After a long while, she stopped, and collapsed upon the ground, gazing up at the star filled sky. Each star twinkled with its own unique brightness. Aki glared up at them. "Stop shining! Why are you so bright? Nothing should be so carefree. Everything is wrong. Everything..." She sobbed, curling into a ball. "Why..." She heard footsteps approaching and stiffened. Something picked her up. Aki lifted her head, staring into the stern eyes of a middle aged man. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "Call me Divine. I accept your powers Aki. Join me. You can be who you want if you come with me."

END OF PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Aki stared up at Divine. "Really? You accept me? You don't think I'm a monster?" Divine shook his head, crouching and setting Aki on the ground. "No. Your parents think that. But I know the true you. The one that wants to be understood. That longs to use her powers. I will let you Aki. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He stood up, offering his hand. Without hesitation, she took his hand, curling her fingers around his hand. Without a word, Divine started walking, and Aki gazed up at the stars. 'These stars and the blackness of the sky. They're like mama and papa and Divine. The blackness is me and my parents. The star is Divine. He will light up my path.'(End Of FlashBack) With a sigh, Aki laid down on the grass, crossing her arms. Goosebumps lined her skin as the frosty air bit at her skin. But she didn't mind. Glancing at Yusei, she saw that he had done the same, laying back in the cool green grass, still looking at her. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? Aki...you still, harbour these old feelings don't you?" Aki's eyes watered. "Yes. But there's more." Yusei turned his head fowards, closing his eyes as he replied, "Then keep going. I'm listening." Aki plucked at some grass. "Okay. So after a few years of living with Divine..."(FlashBack)

Aki stalked down the halls, the sound of her heels thumping on the carpeted floor. She was left alone to wander the Academia Movement, a place for people with powers like hers. She wasn't allowed to leave. Divine had told her that venturing outside would only hurt her. She'd have to wait for the right time. As she crossed a few rooms, she stopped at one door that was left ajar. Arguing could be heard. Aki thought of leaving, but curiosity got the better of her. Crouching, She unbuckled her heels, taking them off and laying them beside her. Then, standing up, she silently went up to the door, trying to peek through the crack. "Yes! Yes I know this is rash! You don't understand!" Another angry voice sounded. "No! You don't understand. These students need time! We can't expect them to become elites in only four years! Some of the students powers need more time to be controlled!" There was a hushed whisper. "You mean, like Aki?" A pause, then, "Yes. That's exactly who I meant. Aki is a bit to unpredictable right now. We can't force her onto the world yet." Aki trembled, and she bit her lip. 'They're using us...me...they want revenge for all the people that scorned us. And they're using our powers to do it...but what choice do we have. Do I have? After all, no one will ever change. They'll continue to hate us.'

Aki crept away, standing up and walking to the end of the hall, going out onto the patio. Gazing up at the sky, a few stars shone brightly. "How do you manage to shine so bright all the time? To never be sad. To never be lonely." The stars twinkled, and Aki smiled. "I see. Even in the darkness there is a light that shines bright. What is my light? I thought it was Divine, but...he's just using me. Is there a star that can shine brighter than him?" There was no answer. Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned, seeing Divine at the door. "Aki. What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold. Come back inside." Aki sighed, and left the patio. Divine put his arm around her guiding her inside. Aki craned her neck to look at the stars one more time before the doors shut. (End Of FlashBack) Yusei was silent, soaking up every word Aki spoke. He turned his head to look at her, blue eyes shining in the dim light. "Keep going Aki. Don't stop." Aki nodded. "Well. During the time I was dueling you..." (FlashBack)

Panting, Aki smiled at Yusei, glaring at him with eyes that were shattered. Tears ran down her face but at the same time she laughed. The crowd booed and jeered at her. "Witch! Evil scum!" "No one wants you! Go kill yourself!" "No wonder you don't have any friends! You killed them all!" Aki trembled, wind blasting around her as her anger grew, fiery petals swirling in the jagged wind. Yusei stood there, bracing himself against the wind as it bit at his skin, whipping his clothes around him. Multiple cuts were in his clothes, with blood seeping through. His breath was haggard, and his eyes were sharp with emotion. "Aki! Don't listen to them! You're not alone! You can change yourself! Leave Divine and join us! We'll never turn you away!" Aki screamed at him. "Shut up! Shut up! You don't understand anything! We are not working together! Divine is the only one who loves me! He's the only one that accepts me!" Yusei shook his head as the wind howled around him, threatening to throw him off his feet. "No! Divine is using you! He only wants your power Aki! Not you! But your power can be used for good!" Yusei pulled up his sleeve, revealing the tail shaped red tattoo on his arm. "Work with us! Believe in us! This mark connects us Aki! It's not evil! Divine is brainwashing you! Can't you see that?!" Aki cried as she shouted at him. "I don't care! Divine is the only person I live for! If he wants my powers he can have them! Yusei! Stop trying so hard! Leave me alone!" But Yusei ignored her, shouting over the wind. "I will not! Aki! I will save you! I will save you from the loneliness and depression! I will get to you! Your heart can't be shut forever! So throw your pains at me! Throw your anguished cries at me! Throw you anger and torment at me! I will take it! And I will bear it. Aki. Please. I'm trying to help you." Aki cried as she ordered Rose Tentacles to attack. But Yusei called upon his Stardust Dragon, blasting away the remainder of Aki's life points.

Aki slumped to the ground, sobbing as the wind dissipated. Yusei ran towards her but Divine beat him to it. He put his jacket around her, and Aki stood up, glancing back at Yusei. "Help me." (Fast forwarding to the part when Aki was in the hospital.) Yusei braced against the ever tormenting and jagged wind. Stardust Dragon roared as it protected the people behind it as Black Rose Dragon whipped it with it's jagged thorns, growling in fury. Yusei called out. "Aki! Stop! Your parents just want to help you! And I do too!" Aki ignored him, as wind tossed hospital equipment around. Yusei narrowed his eyes. "Aki!" The girl screamed at him. "Leave me alone! Just go away! My parents hate me! Divine is gone! If I can't have Divine, this world isn't worth living in! I'll destroy everything!" Black Rose Dragon roared, and increased its rage upon Stardust Dragon. The shining white dragon screeched, but didn't move from it's spot. Aki's father staggered through the wind, cuts and scrapes appearing on him. "Aki. I know that whatever I say won't be enough, but please. We miss you. I want my little girl back! I'm sorry for taking your smile! I'm sorry for casting you out! But until you come to me, I'll keep reaching for you until the day I die!" Tears ran down Aki's face. "Papa..." She whispered. A piece of equipment was flung by the wind towards her father, and he gasped. Yusei leaped fowards but Aki lifted her arm and made a fist. Instantly the wind stopped, and the equipment dropped harmlessly inches away from her father. "Papa...Mama..." Aki's father rushed towards her, hugging her as she collapsed, sobbing. "I'm sorry Papa." Yusei watched with a smile as Father and Daughter were reunited. Aki smiled a genuine smile. "Papa. Mama. Yusei. You are the stars lighting up my darkness. I'm not alone anymore." She turned to look at Yusei, who was gazing at her gently. "Yes Aki. You will never be alone again." (End Of FlashBack)

Yusei sat up, putting an arm around Aki as she sat up as well. "Aki. Thank you for telling me this. The stars of your parents will never fade. They'll always shine in the darkness." Aki turned her brown eyes on him. "You forgot someone. You. You made this possible." They both gazed at the stars. "Yes." Whispered Yusei

THE END


End file.
